What Is Love
by ParkHyerin6194
Summary: [CHAPTER 3 UP]berawal dari pertemuan pertama dengan sebuah insiden ciuman antara chanyeol dan kyungsoo yang tak terduga. "Tidak,aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu Chanyeol-ssi" "Anggap saja itu bayaran dari apa yang kau lakukan hari ini..." PLAKKK. "aku mencintainya tapi ia tidak pernah melihatku"-"seharusnya kau melihatku baekhyun hyung"- [CHANSOO slight Hunbaek,Kaibaek] School life.
1. Chapter 1

**WHAT IS LOVE**

 **ParkHyerin6194**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, etc.**

 **Boy x boy**

 **Rating : T/?**

 _FF ini aku bikin karena iseng(?) soo maklumin ya kalo bahasanya sedikit berantakan :D_

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

"Sehun tangkap ini"

Hap.

" _Kai-ya_ " panggil Sehun setelah melemparkan sebuah buku yang dipegangnya tadi, dan begitu seterusnya , sampai sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin. Apa yang kalian lakukan!"

Mereka bertiga menoleh dan menemukan seorang namja cantik menatap mereka dengan tajam.

"Hey Baby Byun, Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ujar Chanyeol mendekat dan merangkul orang yang dipanggilnya baby byun itu. Yang dirangkul merasa risih dan melepaskan tangan chanyeol dari pundaknya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya pada kalian, apa yang kalian lakukan. Tidak bosankah kalian membully siswa-siswi di sekolah ini!" bentak Baekhyun.

Sehun menghampiri baekhyun .

"Hey _chagi_ , tenanglah" ucap Sehun menenangkan sembari mengusap-usap punggung namja imut itu.

Baekhyun kemudian menghampiri namja manis yang menjadi bahan bullyan tiga namja tampan disekolah mereka tadi. Namja itu menunduk menatap baekhyun takut-takut.

"Hey, apa kau tak apa? tanya Baekhyun lembut. Chanyeol yang mendengar itu mendecih tak suka.

"Y-yaa _nan gwenchana_ " jawab namja manis itu sambil memaksakan senyum.

"Sepertinya aku baru melihatmu, apa kau anak baru disini?" namja manis itu hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Ah pantas saja tiga namja idiot ini membully mu,umm karena sebentar lagi bel masuk sebaiknya kau segera ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk mengetahui kelasmu, letaknya diujung lorong sana" tunjuk Baekhyun memberitahu.

" _ah n-nee gomawo_ " ucap namja manis itu berterimakasih dan segera pergi menuju ruang kepala sekolah yang diberitahu baekhyun tadi.

Baekhyun berbalik dan menatap tiga namja tampan yang membully namja manis tadi.

"Kalian bertiga harus mendapatkan hukuman!"

"Jongin sepulang sekolah nanti kau sapu dan pel ruang laboratorium , Chanyeol bersihkan toilet dan Sehun kau bersihkan ruang kelas menggantikan siswa-siswi yang piket hari ini , mengerti !" intruksi Baekhyun.

" _Mmwoo_? Yakkk aku tidak mau" bantah Sehun .

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas, oh ayolah apa itu tadi membersihkan toilet? Seorang Park Chanyeol membersihkan toilet? Hell itu bukan style nya. Lagi pula Baekhyun ini sahabat macam apa tega-teganya menyuruh mereka membersihkan sekolah. Huh salahkan saja murid-murid yang memilihnya sebagai Ketua Osis. Sialan!

"Tidak ada bantahan Oh Sehun, ini perintah dan kau harus mengerjakannya!" ujar Baekhyun sambil menunjuk wajah tampan Sehun.

"Apa setelah aku menyelesaikan hukuman darimu, kita dapat berkencan baekkie hyung?" Kai menatap baekhyun penuh harap.

"Yak berhenti berharap Kim Jongin! aku tidak akan menerima ajakan berkencan denganmu"

Kai mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sehun yang mendengar itu tentunya langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan _Sehun-ssi_ , kau juga berhentilah memanggilku _chagi._ Aku bukan kekasihmu, itu terdengar sangat menjijikkan kau tahu!"

"Hahahahaaha" Kai dan Chanyeol serempak meledakkan tawa mereka sementara Sehun tersenyum kecut,kecut benar benar kecut :v

"Dan kau Chanyeol , jangan coba coba untuk menyuruh orang orang suruhanmu untuk mengerjakan hukumanmu, aku mengawasimu". Kini giliran Chanyeol yang ditertawakan.

"Baiklah, sudah saatnya masuk kelas. Aku duluan dan ingat aku mengawasi kalian" Baekhyun menatap mereka satu per satu sambil berlalu menuju kelasnya yang berada dilantai dua.

 **#WhatIsLove#**

"Baekkie _hyung_ benar-benar menyebalkan, harusnya sepulang sekolah nanti jadwalku latihan dance, seenaknya saja dia menyuruhku membersihkan ruang laboratorium, cih andai saja dia menerima ajakan berkencan denganku, dengan senang hati aku membersihkan ruangan terkutuk itu" keluh Jongin.

Mereka memasuki kelas, dan duduk dibangku mereka masing-masing yang saling berdekatan satu sama lain.

"Kau tahu kan karakter Byun baekhyun seperti apa, dia galak dan menyeramkan jika sedang marah, jadi sebaiknya kau laksanakan saja tugasmu sebelum kau kena amukannya" ujar Sehun santai tanpa memperhatikan dan sadar jika baekhyun berada tepat disampingnya namun posisi Sehun kini sedang membelakanginya. Mengapa bisa terjadi? karena baru saja baekhyun bertukar posisi dengan Kim Seokjin yang notabenenya teman sebangku Sehun.

"Kau baru saja berkata apa _Oh Sehun-ssi_? Cih, berani sekali kau berbicara dibelakangku"

Suara itu ya Sehun kenal suara itu, tidak salah lagi suara itu merupakan suara Byun Baekhyun dan ia merasa suara horror (?) itu tepat berada dibelakangnya sekarang. Sehun menatap Jongin, sementara Jongin hanya menyeringai sambil bergumam tidak jelas "Mati kau Oh Sehun" oh tidak , rasanya Sehun ingin menenggelamkan kepala Jongin ke closet saat ini juga. Damn it!

Sehun pun menoleh dan mendapati bidadari cantiknya dengan tatapan tajam yang menusuk seakan akan ingin mengulitinya . Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan mencoba untuk bersikap sebiasa mungkin.

"ekheemm, Apa yang kau lakukan hyung, ini tempatku. Apa kau salah menduduki kursimu? Kursimu ada disebelah sana" tunjuk Sehun ragu.

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku duduk disini? Aku ingin duduk denganmu, apa itu salah?"

Sehun tidak tahu, harus berekspresi seperti apa saat ini. Baekhyun bilang ia ingin duduk sebangku dengannya. Catat! SEBANGKU DENGAN BYUN BAEKHYUN! Oh entahlah ini merupakan jackpot atau kesialan untuk Sehun saat ini, mengingat tatapan baekhyun yang seperti ingin menelannya hidup-hidup.

Baiklah sepertinya mengerjai Byun baekhyun sekali-sekali tak apa. Jika di ingat ingat betapa angkuhnya baekhyun selama ini yang selalu terang-terangan menolaknya mentah-mentah, namun sekarang ia malah menawarkan diri.

" _Mwo_?apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kau bilang apa? ingin duduk denganku? Woaahhh aku tersanjung sekali Byun Baekhyun-ssi" ucap Sehun sambil memperlihatkan smirknya.

Baekhyun melotot terkejut. ' _Mwo , yak sepertinya ia salah bicara kali ini,lihat saja wajahnya yang memperlihatkan seringaian menyebalkan namun sayangnya terlihat tampan_ ' batin Baekhyun.

Sedetik kemudian baekhyun tersadar _'apa ia baru saja memuji Oh Sehun? Tidak tidak , itu tidak mungkin'_ jerit baekhyun dalam hati dan menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya. Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran dan mendapatkan ide untuk semakin memojokkan baekhyun.

"Apa kau mulai menyukaiku _baekhyun-ssi_?" tanya Sehun dengan tatapannya yang menggoda.

Baekhyun langsung tersadar dari lamunannya dan mendecih pelan.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri sekali Tuan Oh" cibir baekhyun diiringi tatapannya mengejek Sehun.

"Yeollie" panggil baekhyun.

" _Ne_ " Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang menjawab panggilan baekhyun.

"Apa aku boleh duduk disampingmu?" tanya baekhyun hati hati.

Sekilas chanyeol memperhatikan kursi disampingnya yang tidak ? tentu saja karna orang yang menduduki kursi tersebut sedang melakukan pertukaran pelajar di China dan Chanyeol tidak ingin ada yang menduduki kursi itu selain pemiliknya yang bernama Luhan.

"Ne, terserah kau saja baby byun"

Sehun membulatkan matanya. Dengan cepat ia menahan tangan baekhyun yang baru saja ingin melangkah menuju tempat disamping chanyeol.

"Yak, apa apaan kau Oh Sehun, lepaskan tanganku" bentak baekhyun kesal sembari mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan sehun dilengannya.

Sehun menatap baekhyun tajam. "Kau bilang ingin duduk disampingku bukan? Baiklah aku mengizinkanmu."

Sehun menarik baekhyun dengan sekali hentakan dan baekhyun jatuh terduduk dikursi tepat disamping sehun. Baekhyun mendelik tajam ke arah Sehun sementara Chanyeol menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya dan berdecak pelan melihat kelakuan Sehun yang terlihat seperti pecemburu akut.

"Baiklah , bangunkan aku nanti jika Jung Songsaenim datang. Sepertinya aku lelah dan butuh istirahat" perintah Chanyeol kepada dua makhluk di belakangnya.

Chanyeol mulai memasang earphone di kedua telinganya yang lebar dan menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas meja sampai akhirnya benar benar terlelap menyusuri alam mimpinya.

 **#WhatIsLove#**

"Baiklah anak anak, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, dan saya harap kalian dapat menerimanya dan cepat mengakrabkan diri dengannya. Ayo silahkan masuk" ujar Jung Songsaenim menoleh ke depan pintu menyuruh anak baru tersebut masuk.

Terlihat namja mungil memasuki kelas dengan berpakaian rapi dan memakai kacamata, menggendong tas kecil dipunggungnya serta menenteng tiga buah buku ditangannya. Tatapan murid-murid semua teralihkan kedepan untuk sementara memperhatikan anak baru tersebut.

" _Annyeonghaseo, Do Kyungsoo imnida_. Mohon bantuannya" ucap kyungsoo memperkenalkan diri dan membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat.

"Baiklah, _kyungsoo-ssi_. Kau boleh pergi ketempat dudukmu. Carilah kursi kosong, karena sebentar lagi kita akan memulai pelajaran" perintah Jung Songsaenim.

" _Ne songsaenim_ "

Kyungsoo menyusuri ruangan kelas tersebut dan menemukan satu kursi kosong di tengah barisan ketiga. Kyungsoo menghampiri kursi tersebut dan mulai mendudukinya setelah sebelumnya tersenyum kepada Baekhyun yang ternyata sekelas dan duduk tepat dibelakangnya. Kyungsoo ingin menyapa teman sebangkunya, namun sepertinya orang itu sedang tertidur, karena terlihat dari kepalanya yang sedang menelungkup sehingga kyungsoo tidak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

"Baiklah sekarang buka buku fisika kalian halaman 107 dan perhatikan kedepan" perintah Jung Songsaenim dan mulai menjelaskan materi yang akan diajarinya.

Chanyeol sedikit terusik dalam tidurnya, karena mendengar sayup sayup ocehan dari Jung Songsaenim yang sepertinya sedang menjelaskan materi didepan kelas. Chanyeol pun mengangkat kepalanya dan mengerjapkan matanya, menulusuri cahaya dan mengumpulkan nyawanya dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya keatas ciri khas orang bangun tidur, sepertinya tenaganya sedikit terbuang karna aksi tidur paginya kali ini. Namun sedetik kemudian chanyeol merasa heran dan tersadar akan sesuatu, kemudian ia menoleh ke samping kanannya dan terkejut karena menemukan seonggok/? Oke salah, seseorang yang duduk disampingnya. Chanyeol melotot kaget dengan kedua bola mata besarnya yang seperti ingin melompat keluar, sedangkan namja mungil disampingnya tersadar dan menoleh ke arah chanyeol dengan ekspresi yang tidak jauh berbeda dengannya. O_O

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan di tempatku" bentak chanyeol.

Semua murid tersentak kaget dan menoleh menatap chanyeol yang sepertinya terlihat kesal.

"Ada apa denganmu Tuan Park?mengapa kau berteriak dikelasku" tanya Jung songsaenim sambil melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arah chanyeol. Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, nyalinya sedikit menciut. Bagaimana tidak, Jung songsaenim merupakan salah satu guru killer disekolahnya. Bagus masih pagi kau sudah mendapatkan masalah chanyeol-ah, setelah ini terima saja hadiah apa yang akan kau dapat, huh.

"Keluar dari kelasku sekarang juga, dan bersihkan gudang atap sekolah sampai bel pelajaranku berakhir!"

Benar bukan, sudah diduga akan seperti ini. Chanyeol terus mengumpat dalam hati dan mulai melangkahkan kaki keluar kelas, setelah sebelumnya melayangkan tatapan membunuh kepada namja mungil yang tidak ia ketahui namanya itu.

"ckk~ kasihan sekali chanyeol hyung" gumam Sehun iba menatap kepergian chanyeol.

 **#WhatIsLove#**

"arrgghhh menyebalkan" teriak chanyeol kesal dan menendang pintu gudang, lalu masuk kedalam gudang dan mengambil sapu yang terletak tidak jauh dari pintu.

"Ini semua gara gara bocah sialan itu" umpat chanyeol

"Seharusnya aku tidak berada disini" ujar chanyeol bermonolog sendiri dan mulai menyapu lantai gudang dengan sapu yang berada digenggamannya.

"ARRGGHHHHHH" teriak chanyeol frustasi dan membanting sapu digenggamannya kelantai, ia benar benar tidak ikhlas jika harus menyapu gudang sebesar ini cihhh. Chanyeol merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan benda persegi panjang untuk menelepon orang orang suruhannya untuk menggantikan hukumannya. Namun derap langkah kaki seseorang menghentikan kegiatannya, chanyeol menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati orang yang membuat dirinya harus mendapatkan hukuman pagi ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan namja mungil yang ia baru ketahui namanya setelah melirik nametagnya itu sekilas.

"Untuk apa kau kemari _Do Kyungsoo-ssi_ "

"Apa kau senang? Apa kau ingin menertawakanku? Ahh kurasa iya. Kau senang bukan aku mendapatkan hukuman, kau merasa ini balasan yang kudapatkan karena membully….."

"Tidak,aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu _Chanyeol-ssi_ " kyungsoo menyanggah perkataan chanyeol dan menatap kedua manik mata pemuda itu.

"Lalu, untuk apa kau datang kesini!" bentak Chanyeol lagi.

Kyungsoo tersentak kaget, apalagi chanyeol kini mencoba menghampirinya. Kyungsoo mencoba memundurkan langkahnya pelan, namun semakin lama chanyeol semakin mendekat dan kyungsoo semakin memundurkan langkahnya, namun langkah kyungsoo terhenti ketika punggungnya menabrak tembok yang membuat dirinya tidak bisa lari kemana mana. Chanyeol sudah berada didepannya bahkan kyungsoo dapat merasakan hembusan nafasnya dengan jarak sedekat ini, kedua tangan chanyeol kini berada ditembok, mengurungnya agar tidak bisa melarikan diri darinya. Chanyeol sedikit menundukkan wajahnya dan menatap kyungsoo tajam, sementara kyungsoo menunduk takut tidak berani balas menatap chanyeol. Chanyeol menyeringai kecil yang tentu saja tidak diketahui kyungsoo.

"Hey, angkat wajahmu!" perintah chanyeol.

Namun kyungsoo menghiraukan perintah chanyeol, ia masih menunduk dalam.

"Apa kau tuli! Ku bilang angkat wajahmu!" tekan chanyeol sekali lagi.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas, oke baiklah sepertinya cara baik baik tidak berhasil. Terpaksa ia menggunakan cara kasar.

Chanyeol mengangkat dagu kyungsoo dengan sebelah tangannya dengan sekali hentakan.

 **DEG**

Apa ini, kenapa wajah namja mungil ini terlihat begitu menawan dimata chanyeol, alisnya yang tebal,mata bulat seperti burung hantu dibalik kacamata tebalnya, hidungnya yang mancung kenapa terlihat indah jika dilihat dalam jarak sedekat ini, jangan lupakan dengan bibir kissablenya yang berwarna pink dan basah, membuat chanyeol ingin sekali mencicipinya dan membawanya kedalam lumatan lumatannya yang memabukkan. Chanyeol terus memandangi setiap inci wajah kyungsoo,mengagumi pahatan Tuhan yang begitu sempurna diwajah mungilnya, tanpa sadar chanyeol terus mendekatkan wajahnya dan memiringkan kepalanya sementara kyungsoo mulai memejamkan matanya dan menahan nafasnya, kyungsoo benar benar pasrah saat ini. Awalnya chanyeol hanya menempelkan bibirnya, namun ia mulai melumat dan menekankan lidahnya untuk menulusup kedalam rongga mulut kyungsoo, kyungsoo akhirnya membuka mulutnya dan dengan sigap chanyeol menulusuri rongga mulut kyungsoo, mengabsen gigi kyungsoo satu persatu dengan lidahnya yang lihai dan berperangan dengan lidah dan saliva kyungsoo yang berada didalam mulutnya. Sekitar tiga menit chanyeol dan kyungsoo berciuman, akhirnya chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya dan beralih menatap wajah kyungsoo yang memerah dan nampak terengah engah, memperhatikan kyungsoo yang sedang memejamkan matanya sambil mencoba menghirup oksigen sebanyak banyaknya. Tanpa sadar chanyeol tersenyum kecil, sepertinya berciuman dengannya membuat kyungsoo kelelahan. Baiklah sepertinya sudah cukup waktunya untuk bermain main, ia melepaskan kyungsoo dan menarik kedua tangannya tadi yang mengurung namja mungil dihadapannya ini.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat chanyeol sudah tidak lagi dalam keadaan mengurungnya. Chanyeol merapikan baju dan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan. Ya tentu saja berantakan, karena selama berciuman kyungsoo sedikitvmengacak ngacak rambut pemuda tinggi itu. Chanyeol sedikit tidak menyangka jika kyungsoo membalas ciuman panasnya tadi, well menurut chanyeol , kyungsoo termasuk kisser yang handal, ternyata dibalik wajah polosnya tersimpan bakat dalam berciuman yang menggairahkan, wow mengetahui fakta itu rasanya chanyeol ingin menarik kyungsoo dan mengajaknya bergulat diranjang king size nya sambil menyuruhnya mendesahkan namanya sepanjang malam. Oke coret dua bagian terakhir -_-

Chanyeol segera tersadar dari fantasi liarnya dan segera bersikap kembali seperti semula. Menatap kyungsoo dengan tajam dan dingin.

"Yang tadi itu, anggap saja tidak pernah terjadi"

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya dan terkejut atas perkataan chanyeol barusan.

"Anggap saja itu bayaran dari apa yang kau lakukan hari ini, gara gara kau Jung Songsaenim memberikanku hukuman, andai saja kau tidak ada pasti tidak akan berakhir sepert…"

 **PLAKKK**

Perkataan chanyeol terputus karena sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipinya. Chanyeol mengeram kesal sambil memegang pipinya dan beralih menatap kyungsoo yang sekarang terlihat menyedihkan, chanyeol terdiam. Mata bulat kyungsoo berkaca kaca, seperti menahan agar liquid bening itu tidak jatuh dari mata indahnya, namun sepertinya pertahanan Kyungsoo runtuh. Melihat itu hati chanyeol teriris, dia tidak menyukainya. Chanyeol tidak suka melihat kyungsoo menangis entah karena apa. Perasaan iba dan bersalah kini menggelayutinya. Kyungsoo pergi dan lari meninggalkan chanyeol sendiri digudang, ia menutup mulutnya meredam isakannya dan berjalan cepat menuruni tangga menuju toilet tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya, yang ia butuhkan sekarang hanyalah membersihkan wajahnya agar tidak terlihat seperti habis menangis. Sedangkan chanyeol terlihat meninju tembok dengan tangannya dan kemudian menunduk, menyesali perbuatannya barusan. Oh bahkan ia merasa terlihat seperti laki laki brengsek sekarang ckk~

 **TBC/END ? :V**


	2. Chapter 2

**WHAT IS LOVE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo membasuh wajahnya dengan air , ia memandangi wajahnya dicermin dan merenungi apa yang terjadi barusan, _'apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. kau benar benar bodoh Do Kyungsoo'_ rutuknya dalam hati. Kyungsoo akui jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat saat berdekatan dengan chanyeol, ada perasaan aneh yang hinggap dalam dirinya ketika bibir itu bersinggungan dengan bibir berbentuk hati miliknya, mengetahui fakta itu kyungsoo rasanya ingin menangis apalagi ketika seorang Park Chanyeol dengan teganya mengeluarkan kata kata yang cukup membuat dadanya sesak ,Chanyeol orang yang baru saja ia kenal, orang yang merebut ciuman pertamanya, orang yang membully nya di hari pertama ia pindah ke sekolah ini, sekaligus orang yang merupakan…

 _Cinta pertamanya.._

 **#WhatIsLove#**

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, semua siswa pergi berhamburan untuk mengisi perut mereka yang lapar atau bahkan sekedar untuk berkumpul tidak jelas dikantin.

"Hei, Kyungsoo" sapa baekhyun.

"Apa kau mau ikut denganku ke kantin?" Baekhyun mengajak kyungsoo, karena sepertinya kyungsoo terlihat kebingungan, maklum ia masih baru dan belum mengenal seluk beluk sekolah ini.

"um, apa boleh _baekhyun-ssi_?" tanya kyungsoo canggung.

"tentu saja boleh, lagipula jangan seformal itu denganku, kita bisa berteman sekarang, _kajja!"_ ajak baekhyun menarik tangan kyungsoo menuju kantin.

Sementara itu di lain tempat, Chanyeol telah selesai dengan hukumannya dan bergegas menuju kantin menghampiri Kai dan Sehun yang duduk dipojok tempat biasa mereka makan, eitss kalian jangan berpikir jika Chanyeol yang membersihkan gudang itu, Chanyeol memang menjalani hukumannya, namun ia hanya mengawasi saja, tentu saja itu karena ia menyuruh orang orang suruhannya untuk membersihkan gudang terkutuk itu. Ckk~ dasar licik ;v

"Apa kau telah selesai dengan hukumanmu?" sehun langsung menanyakan itu ketika Chanyeol duduk disebelahnya.

"Tentu saja, orang orang suruhanku yang membersihkannya" ujar Chanyeol santai sambil meminum orange juice milik sehun di meja.

Sehun berdecak, " Sudah kuduga, Yak! Itu minumanku bodoh" teriak Sehun kesal ketika minumannya diambil dan hanya berisikan gelas kosong saja diatas meja.

Chanyeol hanya memasang tampang wajah tak bersalahnya yang membuat sehun ingin menghajarnya detik ini juga.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas, " baiklah baiklah, akan ku ganti dengan yang baru, berhenti menatapku seperti ingin memangsaku _chagiya_. Kau tau kau malah terlihat imut jika seperti ini" chanyeol menggoda sehun dengan sebutan _'chagiya'_ yang membuat Sehun berganti menatap chanyeol dengan pandangan jijik.

"Apa yang terjadi saat digudang tadi, Apa selain bodoh, kepalamu itu terbentur sesuatu hingga kau jadi menjijikkan seperti ini" sehun berujar sedikit sarkastik dan dihiraukan oleh Chanyeol yang berlalu untuk memesan makanan dan minuman untuknya dan sehun.

"cih chanyeol hyung itu benar benar" gumam sehun kesal lalu beralih menatap Kai yang sedang melamun dihadapannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan kkamjong" tanya Sehun sambil mengunyah makanannya. Kai tersadar dari lamunannya dan menjawab pertanyaan sehun dengan gelengan kepala.

"Tidak ada"

Sehun memicingkan matanya menatap kai penuh curiga. Kai tersenyum miring dan mencubit pipi sehun gemas.

"Aigo, jangan menatapku seperti itu. Bisa bisa kau jatuh hati nanti padaku" ujar Kai percaya diri dan langsung dihadiahi tatapan ingin muntah dari Sehun.

"Mengapa kau sama menjijikkannya dengan Park Chanyeol bodoh itu" cibir Sehun geli.

"Dan dengar baik baik , aku ini Seme sejati bodoh!" lanjut Sehun lagi mempertegas. Kai hanya terkekeh kecil mendengarkan celotehan Oh Sehun dan lebih memilih melanjutkan memakan ramennya yang hampir dingin karena sempat terabaikan olehnya.

Chanyeol membayar pesanannya,kemudian mengangkat nampan yang berisikan makanan dan minuman yang telah dibelinya, namun terjadi sebuah insiden kecil ketika ia berbalik ….

Dan yah, yang terjadi adalah baju seragamnya basah tak karuan karena terkena minuman yang baru saja tumpah dari nampan yang ia bawa tadi, oh bahkan makanan dari nampan itu sendiri telah bercecer dilantai dan tentu saja menimbulkan bunyi piring pecah ,membuat semua orang yang berada dikantin menatap kearah sumber kegaduhan itu terjadi.

"Yak! Apa kau tidak punya mata eoh" bentak Chanyeol dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke orang yang menabraknya.

 **Chanyeol Pov**

Apa lagi ini, kenapa hari ini sial sekali. Arrrggghhhh.

Tiba tiba saja ada yang menabrakku, membuat semua isi yang berada di nampan yang kubawa bercecer dilantai, bahkan minumannya menodai seragam sekolahku, orang ini benar benar. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan menatap orang yang berani beraninya telah membuat kekacauan denganku. Ternyata dia lagi, namja mungil berkaca mata tebal yang sudah merusak moodku sejak pagi tadi.

"Yak! Apa kau tidak punya mata eoh" bentakku padanya.

Ia hanya membungkuk dan meminta maaf, disampingnya ada baekhyun yang menatapnya sedikit iba.

"Apa dengan kau meminta maaf, bajuku akan bersih seperti semula?" ujarku menyindirnya. Lagi lagi ia hanya menunduk tidak mau bertatapan langsung denganku.

"Sudahlah _chanyeol-ah,_ kau membuatnya takut" ujar baekhyun membela kyungsoo.

" _Kajja_ , kyung kau pesan apa?" baekhyun bertanya seraya menarik namja mungil itu saat setelah mendorongku sedikit bergeser agar memberi jalan untuk mereka memesan makanan.

"Samakan saja deng…" perkataannya terputus karena aku menarik lengannya kuat dan menyeretnya untuk berjalan mengikutiku. Ia sedikit berontak namun tak ku biarkan tangannya terlepas dari genggamanku. Bisa dipastikan mungkin lengannya sedikit memerah karena genggamanku yang terlalu kuat, persetan dengan itu, aku tak peduli, yang aku pedulikan sekarang hanyalah ia perlu bertanggung jawab atas apa yang ia perbuat dengan seragam sekolahku.

 **Chanyeol Pov end**

Chanyeol terus menarik tangan kyungsoo sampai depan pintu toilet dan masuk kedalamnya masih dengan menggenggam tangan kyungsoo. Chanyeol melepaskan genggamannya ketika ia dengan cepat membuka kancing seragam sekolahnya yang sontak membuat kyungsoo terkejut.

"Ap-apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya kyungsoo gugup dan melihat sekeliling kamar mandi yang terlihat sepi.

Chanyeol mengerti dengan tatapan kyungsoo, sepertinya namja mungil itu sedang was-was sekarang, karena dikamar mandi ini hanya ada mereka berdua. Mengingat bel istirahat telah usai ketika mereka diperjalanan menuju kamar mandi tadi, dan tentu saja seluruh siswa berhamburan masuk ke kelas masing masing untuk pelajaran selanjutnya.

"Menurutmu?" tanya chanyeol menggoda sambil memperlihatkan smirknya.

Kyungsoo meneguk ludahnya takut takut, dan mencoba mencari cara untuk melarikan diri. Ia sudah berancang ancang untuk kabur namun tangannya segera ditahan oleh chanyeol, bahkan chanyeol menariknya dan memojokkannya membuat punggung dan kepala kyungsoo menghantam langsung tembok kamar mandi.

"Mau mencoba untuk kabur eoh?" suara berat chanyeol kini memenuhi rongga pendengaran kyungsoo.

Pandangan mereka bertemu beberapa detik ketika kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk menatap kedua pasang mata besar milik chanyeol. Sampai akhirnya kyungsoo bersuara "Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan _chanyeol-ssi_ " tanya kyungsoo memberanikan diri.

Chanyeol tersadar , _'bahkan kyungsoo berani menatap matanya sekarang'_ batin chanyeol dalam hati.

"Bagaimana jika kita mengulang kejadian di gudang tadi, apa kau mau?" goda chanyeol dengan senyum mesum tertampang jelas diwajahnya.

Sebenarnya chanyeol sedikit takut kyungsoo akan menamparnya seperti tadi, namun itu tidak mungkin terjadi karena tangan kyungsoo sedang berada dalam genggamannya,jadi tidak memungkinkan untuk namja mungil ini menamparnya lagi.

Kyungsoo melotot terkejut dan chanyeol semakin mempertipis jarak wajahnya dengannya, membuat kyungsoo mau tak mau menahan napas ketika merasakan napas mereka beradu didepan wajah masing masing.

Sadar atau tidak, nyatanya kini wajah kyungsoo bersemu merah ketika bertatapan sedekat ini dengan chanyeol. Membuat chanyeol tersenyum miring dan mengeluarkan suara beratnya sambil perlahan melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah? Mengagumi ketampananku dari jarak sedekat ini hmm?"

Kyungsoo tersentak dan dengan reflek mendorong dada chanyeol menjauh darinya.

Chanyeol berdecak menatap kyungsoo yang sedang menyentuh wajahnya sendiri dengan tangan mungilnya.

 _'_ _dia lucu juga'_ batin chanyeol tak sadar, melihat kyungsoo seperti itu ia jadi gemas sendiri.

 _'_ _astaga apa yang aku pikirkan tadi'_ chanyeol tersadar dari pikiran pikiran aneh yang secara tidak langsung memuji makhluk mungil dihadapannya kini.

"Ini , cepat bersihkan dan keringkan" perintah chanyeol melemparkan seragam sekolahnya ke wajah kyungsoo yang dengan sigap ditangkap oleh namja mungil itu.

"Untuk sementara biar ku pakai seragam cadanganku di loker,aku tidak mau tahu kau harus bersihkan noda itu sampai bersih ,ck benar benar menyusahkan" chanyeol menggerutu dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti, dan sepeninggalan chanyeol , kyungsoo menghela napas ketika mengingat wajah itu berdekatan dengannya lagi apalagi sempat membuat dadanya bergemuruh tak karuan , Chanyeol itu benar benar huh kyungsoo seharusnya sadar dan mengerti ternyata chanyeol hanya mengerjainya saja. Memikirkannya membuat kyungsoo pusing, lebih baik ia cepat cepat membersihkan seragam chanyeol agar bisa masuk kedalam kelas dan mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya.

 **#WhatIsLove#**

Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kelas setelah sedikit membersihkan noda di seragam chanyeol , ia memutuskan untuk membawa dan mencucinya saja nanti dirumah. Untung saja Lee Songsaenim belum berada didalam kelas, jadi ia tak perlu repot repot memberikan alasan ketika ditanya ' _dari mana saja kau Do kyungsoo?'_. Baru saja kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya ia langsung dihadang sebuah pertanyaan oleh namja cantik dibelakangnya,siapa lagi jika bukan Byun Baekhyun.

"Heyy kyungsoo, kau datang sendiri? Kemana chanyeol? Bukankah tadi ia bersamamu?" baekhyun bertanya tanpa jeda-_-

"aku tidak tahu"

" _Mwo_ , bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu, ia bersamamu tadi. Memangnya kalian kemana?" Kali ini sehun yang bertanya.

"Kamar mandi" jawab kyungsoo singkat.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan dikamar mandi?" selidik sehun penuh curiga.

Sementara kyungsoo menatap sehun dengan alis yang saling bertautan.

 **Takkk**

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan" seru sehun marah lalu mengelus kepalanya setelah mendapat jitakan sayang dari baekhyun.

"Jangan berpikir macam macam oh sehun" baekhyun menatap sehun tajam.

"Memangnya aku berkata hal aneh, kau saja yang beranggapan seperti itu, oh atau jangan jangan kau yang berpikiran hal macam macam" sehun berujar menuduh baekhyun.

Kyungsoo _sweetdrop_ , memangnya apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan -_-a cepat cepat kyungsoo mengangkat seragam chanyeol yang terkena noda bekas minuman tadi dan menujukkannya pada sehun dan baekhyun, yang akhirnya membuat mereka mengerti dan berhenti bertengkar sekarang -_-

Ponsel baekhyun bergetar dan ada sebuah pesan masuk , ia membuka lockscreennya lalu membacanya.

 **1 messagess** **from**

 **DobiChan**

 ** _Hei ketua osis jelek, izinkan aku pada lee songsaenim ne. aku tidak masuk kelasnya hari ini. tiba tiba kepalaku sedikit pusing. Gomawo :*_**

Baekhyun mendelik kesal sesaat membaca pesan tersebut. ' _Ckk~ alasan bilang saja kau ingin membolos dari pelajaran sejarah yang sangat membosankan ini'_ baekhyun menutup ponselnya tanpa membalas pesan itu terlebih dahulu.

"Pesan dari siapa?"

"Apa kau perlu tahu?" baekhyun menoleh ke sampingnya.

"Tentu saja"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Dari Chanyeol"

"Apa yang dia katakan?" sehun kembali berujar ingin tahu.

"Dia bilang izin untuk tidak masuk pelajaran Lee songsaenim"

"Kenapa?"

"entahlah ia bilang kepalanya sedikit pusing"

" _Mwo_ , ckk~ pintar sekali si park dobi itu beralasan. Lalu dimana ia sekarang?"

"Mungkin diruang kesehatan, sudahlah untuk apa dipikirkan"kata baekhyun cuek.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak memikirkannya, kau bahkan selalu memikirkannya" gumam Sehun yang masih dapat didengar oleh baekhyun.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak" kata sehun singkat.

Baekhyun menatap sehun kesal "dasar aneh" -,-

 **#WhatIsLove#**

 _"_ _Tunggu aku ne dororo, setelah dewasa nanti kita akan menikah"ujar seorang anak laki laki kecil yang berumur sekitar 10 tahun._

 _"_ _Ne, aku pasti menunggumu jerapah hyung" balas seorang anak kecil tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih susunya._

 _"_ _Hyung jangan tinggalkan aku hikss.."_

 _"_ _Mian dororo, aku harus pergi. Appa di pindah tugaskan ke kau harus ingat, aku akan selalu ingat dengan janjiku padamu."_

 _"_ _yaksok?" kelingking mungil milik dororo terangkat yang langsung disambut oleh kelingking anak kecil yang lebih tua dua bulan darinya._

 _"_ _Ne, tentu saja, aku ingin melihatmu memakai gaun nanti"_

 _"_ _Tapi aku namja hyung"- _-_

 _"_ _Aku tidak peduli" :p_

Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengucek matanya dan melirik arlogi ditangannya , ternyata sudah pukul enam sore, itu artinya ia tertidur sekitar enam jam di ruang kesehatan dan sekaligus telah melewatkan pelajaran choi songsaenim, entah apa yang diberikan baekhyun sebagai alasannya ia tidak masuk pada choi songsaenim itu, chanyeol benar benar tidak peduli.

Bel pulang telah berbunyi sekitar dua menit yang lalu . chanyeol bergegas cepat turun dari kasur hingga…

 **BRAKKKK**

Suara pintu didobrak secara paksa mengagetkannya, membuatnya jatuh tersungkur dengan bokong yang langsung mencium lantai. Chanyeol benar benar mengutuk orang yang dengan sopannya membuka pintu tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu.

" _Omo_ , apa yang kau lakukan hyung, mengapa duduk dilantai seperti itu? dasar idiot" ternyata sehun lah yang datang di susul oleh kai dan baekhyun berada dibelakangnya.

Chanyeol berdiri dan menjitak kepala sehun.

"Kau yang idiot, apa kau tidak punya sopan santun?mendobrak pintu seenaknya, kau membuatku terkejut bodoh"-_-

"hehe mian hyung"

"ekhemm" suara lembut baekhyun mengintrupsi mereka.

"Kalian tidak lupa untuk hukuman kalian kan?" lanjut baekhyun menatap trio idiot dihadapannya kini.

Baik chanyeol, sehun dan kai terdiam pura pura tak mendengar. Mereka semua saling menatap dengan mata yang saling memberi kode berancang ancang kabur dan..

 **WUSHHH**

Mereka semua lari dengan cepat meninggalkan baekhyun sendiri di dalam ruangan kesehatan dengan teriakannya yang melengking meneriaki nama mereka.

 **#WhatIsLove#**

 **Hosh Hosh Hosh**

Mereka berhenti berlari di sekitar koridor sekolah, setelah dirasa baekhyun mungkin tak mengejarnya karena jaraknya cukup jauh jika baekhyun mengejar mereka dengan kaki pendeknya :v

"Kalian pulang saja, aku akan ke toilet dulu" chanyeol menyuruh sehun dan kai untuk pulang duluan.

"Baiklah,kami duluan" pamit sehun dan kai berbarengan.

Sehun dan kai jalan berlawanan arah dengan chanyeol. Langkah chanyeol terhenti didepan pintu toilet ketika melihat tulisan **Toilet Sedang Rusak** , chanyeol yang melihat itu memutar tubuhnya untuk menuju toilet di lantai dua. Namun baru beberapa ia melangkah ia seperti mendengar suara aneh dari dalam, seperti suara tangisan (?), chanyeol menoleh sebentar kebelakang. Suasana disekolah sudah sangat sepi, tiba tiba bulu kuduknya meremang, ia jadi bergidik ngeri dan memutuskan untuk segera pulang saja. namun suara itu menghentikan langkahnya lagi, kali ini suara seseorang seperti meminta tolong.

 **Tok Tok Tok**

"Apa ada orang di luar, tolong aku. Aku terkunci didalam hikss" suara itu seperti tengah frustasi karena di iringi dengan tangisan.

"Hiksss, apakah ada orang di luar? Tolong bukakan pintunya aku mohon"

Chanyeol seperti mengenali suaranya, tapi apa mungkin dia (?) chanyeol berbalik dan berdiri di depan pintu.

"Siapa di dalam? Apa itu kau kyungsoo?"tanya chanyeol agak ragu.

"Cha-chanyeol, iya ini bukakan pintunya _chanyeol-ssi_ , aku terkurung didalam hiks"

Sebenarnya chanyeol bisa saja langsung pergi, mengingat yang terkurung didalamnya adalah kyungsoo , Orang yang sedari tadi membuat mood nya hancur ckk~

Baru saja chanyeol ingin melangkah pergi untuk tidak memperdulikannya, namun suara kyungsoo mengintrupsinya kembali.

" _cha_ _chanyeol-ssi_ , kau akan membukakan pintunya kan?" nada suara kyungsoo seperti memohon.

chanyeol terdiam. Ia menghela napas berat.

"Kau, menyingkirlah dari pintu. Aku akan mendobraknya"

 **BRAAKKK**

 **BRAKKKK**

 **BRAKKKK**

Akhirnya pintu terbuka setelah tiga kali chanyeol mencoba untuk mendobraknya. Chanyeol menemukan kyungsoo dengan keadaan lusuh dan wajah yang habis menangis.

 **Brukkk**

 _Deg_

Chanyeol terkejut ketika kyungsoo tiba tiba saja memeluknya dan menangis.

"Terima kasih chanyeol, hikss" ujar kyungsoo masih dalam keadaan memeluk tubuh chanyeol erat.

Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya sambil menghapus air matanya dan membenarkan letak kacamatanya, ia lalu tersenyum menatap chanyeol. Sedangkan chanyeol masih sibuk terdiam dengan jantungnya yang tiba tiba berdetak tak karuan. Ia masih saja melamun hingga tak sadar ternyata kyungsoo sudah melewatinya dan meninggalkannya dikamar mandi setelah mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Chanyeol menyentuh dada kirinya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Aish ada apa denganku? Kenapa jantung bodoh ini tak berhenti untuk terus terusan berdetak dengan cepat, Apa aku terkena serangan jantung?"tanya chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang dan melihat kyungsoo yang masih terlihat olehnya. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya. Kakinya tiba tiba melangkah terus mengikuti kyungsoo dari belakang hingga keluar menuju halte bahkan masuk kedalam bus yang kyungsoo tumpangi.

 **#WhatIsLove#**

Kyungsoo turun dari bus yang ditumpanginya, di ikuti oleh chanyeol yang membututinya dari belakang. Hari sudah cukup gelap,mengingat sudah hampir pukul delapan malam dan kyungsoo menyesal karena melewati jalanan yang sepi. Ia merutuk dalam hati ketika ada dua orang preman mencoba menghampirinya. Kyungsoo terdiam lalu menundukkan wajahnya dan terus berjalan berusaha menghindari preman preman itu.

"Hey manis, kau mau kemana?sini biar ku antar" kata preman itu menggoda kyungsoo dengan mencolek dagunya.

Kyungsoo menghiraukannya dan terus melangkah maju, namun preman preman itu menghadang jalannya.

"Mau lari kemana manis?" tanya preman yang satunya sambil menarik tangan kyungsoo.

"Ku mohon lepaskan" kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam kuat oleh preman tersebut.

"Tidak, sebelum kau memuaskan kami" kini preman yang satunya menarik tangan kyungsoo yang sebelahnya dan mereka membawa kyungsoo menuju tempat yang lebih sepi. Sementara kyungsoo meronta ronta minta di lepaskan…

Seseorang datang dan berjalan menghampiri mereka…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"cha- chanyeol"

 **TBC/END?**

 _ **Hei, kembali lagi dengan ff abal ini dichapter dua :v, makasih ya yang udah ngereview. Maaf kalo ceritanya gajelas :( dan membosankan T~T karena sampe sini konfliknya belom keliatan :v.**_

 _ **pororocrong , iya ini udh dilanjut ya.**_

 _ **rairaikyung , oke semoga ini udah banyak ya :v**_

 _ **april6thcouple , sip nanti kapan kapan di usahain.**_

 _ **kim minki , udah dilanjut mian lama :(**_

 _ **park28sooyah , ga juga sih, dibully di awal awalnya aja kok.**_

 _ **muhammad458 , udah diupdate ya. silahkan cek stories aku, aku bikin ff hunbaek kok :))**_

 _ **THANKS SEMUA YANG UDAH REVIEW, Mian ya yang ga kesebut :(**_


	3. Chapter 3

**WHAT IS LOVE CHAPTER 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ABAIKAN TYPO YANG BERTEBARAN!**

 **HAPPY READING!**

.

.

.

"Aww," ringis Chanyeol ketika lukanya sedang di obati.

"Pelan pelan bodoh," sungut Chanyeol sambil menatap tajam orang yang sedang mengobati lukanya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan tadi?"

Huh? Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Kenapa kau terlibat perkelahian seperti ini? Kau cari mati?"

Chanyeol menghela napas pelan kemudian menggidikkan bahunya.

"Entahlah, aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan melihatnya sedang ditawan oleh komplotan preman," jawabnya datar sambil sesekali meringis ketika ia mencoba untuk menyentuh luka disudut bibirnya.

"Ck~ Kau peduli padanya?" Chanyeol langsung menatap tajam orang yang sedari tadi menjadi lawan bicaranya.

"Apa maksudmu Kim Jongin, bukankah aku sudah mengatakan alasannya, cih" decih Chanyeol tak mengerti atas pemikiran sahabat sekaligus sepupunya itu barusan.

"Kau munafik," Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya malas meladeni Kim Jongin atau yang biasa di panggil Kai—yang merupakan sepupunya ini. Chanyeol beranjak dari sofa lalu menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai atas, ia lebih memilih mengabaikan pemikiran pemikiran tidak masuk akal dari saudara sepupunya itu, lebih baik ia segera berendam dengan air hangat dan pergi beristirahat untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang kacau akibat ulah dari namja mungil yang merusak harinya sejak kedatangannya tadi pagi.

"Yakk! Setidaknya berterimakasihlah kepadaku. Jika tidak ada aku, Kau mungkin sudah terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit,!" sungut Kai tidak terima karena chanyeol mengabaikannya. Chanyeol kemudian berbalik.

"Ne, terimakasih Kai, aku sangat berhutang budi padamu," Kai tersenyum sekilas.

"Baiklah, karena kau berhutang budi padaku. Selama seminggu Kau yang akan mentraktirku makan siang dikantin," putus Kai. Chanyeol hanya berdecih.

"Sudah kuduga, Kau memang tak pernah ikhlas membantuku. Dasar bocah tengik" umpat Chanyeol yang masih dapat didengar oleh Kai. Kai hanya menyeringai menanggapi.

Chanyeol kemudian berbalik dan berjalan dengan tujuan awalnya, yaitu ke kamarnya. Tubuhnya sudah lelah dan minta untuk di istirahatkan. Ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya lalu segera mengambil handuk dan berendam dengan air hangat untuk kemudian terlelap di atas kasur dan menyelusuri alam mimpinya.

.

#WhatIsLove#

.

Terlihat seluruh siswa berjalan terburu buru ketika gerbang sekolah akan di tutup oleh penjaga sekolah. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat satu menit, itu artinya mereka sudah terlambat satu menit, namun nasib Chanyeol tak seberuntung mereka yang sudah berhasil masuk ke dalam sekolah. Ketika Chanyeol ingin masuk pintu gerbang sudah ditutup oleh si penjaga sekolah.

"Kau terlambat dua menit,"

"Mwo? Yakk! Mereka saja bisa masuk, kenapa aku tidak?" protes Chanyeol tak terima.

"Maaf tuan muda, ini sudah menjadi peraturan sekolah, anda tidak bisa seenaknya" Chanyeol berdecih ketika mendengar alasan si penjaga sekolah tersebut. Chanyeol beranjak dari tempatnya namun tiba tiba saja sesuatu menghentikan langkahnya.

 **Hosh hosh hosh**

Deru napas seseorang yang sepertinya habis berlari beberapa kilometer kini terdengar di indera pendengaran Chanyeol.

"Ahjushi, Apa aku boleh masuk?"

suara itu? Chanyeol langsung berbalik dan menemukan namja mungil yang sedang mencoba merayu si penjaga sekolah itu.

"Ayolah ahjushi, aku hanya terlambat beberapa menit saja. Aku mohon," pinta kyungsoo memohon dengan penampilannya yang terlihat berantakan, baju yang belum dimasukkan seluruhnya, dasi yang tersampirkan dibahu namja mungil itu, kacamatanya yang entah kemana,kyungsoo hari ini tak memakainya ,entahlah mungkin kyungsoo lupa membawanya serta jangan lupakan peluh di dahinya. Itu jauh sekali dari kesan kyungsoo yang nerd.

Kyungsoo masih mencoba untuk merayu si penjaga sekolah, namun sebuah tangan tiba tiba saja menariknya menjauh dari gerbang sekolah dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil mewah, yang entah punya siapa kyungsoo tak tahu, karena belum sempat kyungsoo berontak dirinya telah masuk ke dalam mobil mewah itu, dan ketika pemilik mobil itu masuk, barulah kyungsoo tahu siapa orang yang menyeretnya dengan seenak jidatnya.

"Mwoya?" Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menatap Chanyeol terkesiap dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Cha-Chanyeol-ssi , kenapa kau menyeretku kesini?" tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati. Jujur saja, kyungsoo masih takut untuk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol, namun ia juga sungkan karena semalam namja inilah yang telah menolongnya dari komplotan preman yang ingin memperkosanya.

Chanyeol diam tak menjawab, sebenarnya dia juga bingung kenapa tiba tiba saja tangannya dengan reflek menarik namja mungil ini masuk kedalam mobil, entahlah lebih baik ia segera melajukan mobilnya daripada terus terusan berdiam diri di depan sekolah yang sudah menolaknya karena tak di izinkan masuk.

"Cha-Chanyeol-ssi"

"Diam atau Kau aku cium," ancam Chanyeol, berhasil membuat Kyungsoo bungkam tak bertanya apapun lagi. Diam diam Chanyeol menyeringai menatap Kyungsoo dengan sudut matanya karena berhasil membuat namja mungil itu bungkam dengan ancamannya barusan. Chanyeol akhirnya lebih memilih fokus dengan melajukan mobilnya ke sesuatu tempat , yang Kyungsoo tidak ketahui kemana Chanyeol akan membawanya.

.

#WhatIsLove#

.

 **Di sekolah**

"Baiklah anak-anak, kalian buka halaman 107" perintah Cho songsaenim, guru matematika dikelas pagi-kelas 12A.

"Kalian harus rajin mulai dari sekarang karena kalian sudah duduk di bangku akhir, jangan sering membolos, mengerti !" lanjut Cho Songsaenim menasihati.

"Eoh, Kim Jongin. Dimana Park Chanyeol?" tanya Cho songsaenim ketika melihat bangku chanyeol kosong tak berpenghuni.

Kai yang melihat bangku Chanyeol kosong, mengerutkan dahinya bingung, bukankah Chanyeol berangkat sekolah? Apa dia masih sakit? Pikir Kai.

"Aku tidak tahu songsaenim, mungkin Chanyeol masih sakit" jawab Kai sekenanya.

"Chanyeol sakit?" gumam Baekhyun tanpa sadar, yang ternyata dapat didengar jelas oleh pemuda albino disampingnya.

' _Tsk! Kau bahkan memikirkannya' batinnya kesal._

"Lalu dimana Do Kyungsoo? Bukankah dia murid baru?" semua siswa menolehkan kepala mereka ke bangku kyungsoo yang tepat berada disamping chanyeol. Bangku itu kosong tak berpenghuni dan itu membuat beberapa orang berspekulasi tentang kemana perginya chanyeol dan kyungsoo.

"Eoh, baiklah. Kita lanjutkan saja pelajaran kita pagi ini," putus Cho Songsaenim,dan semua siswa mulai fokus mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan, memperhatikan penjelasan dari Cho Songsaenim.

.

#WhatIsLove#

.

"Turun," perintah Chanyeol menoleh ke arah kyungsoo yang duduk disampingnya.

"Cha-chanyeol, kenapa kau mengajakku kesini,?" tanya kyungsoo menatap chanyeol yang sedang membantunya melepaskan sabuk pengaman, dan itu membuat mereka bertatapan selama beberapa detik. Chanyeol memutuskan kontak mata mereka dan memilih keluar, sebelum hawa di mobil semakin panas. Karena jujur saja, tatapan dari kedua hazel bulat namja mungil itu sukses membuat pikiran chanyeol teralihkan beberapa saat.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu mobil chanyeol dan bergegas keluar menyusul chanyeol yang pergi ke pinggir pantai.

Yah mereka sedang berada di pantai, entah apa maksud chanyeol membawanya ke tempat ini.

"Kau suka datang kemari,?" tanya kyungsoo yang tiba tiba saja ada di belakang chanyeol, membuat chanyeol sedikit terkejut karena ia sedang melamun.

"Aish, bisakah kau tak datang tiba tiba dan mengejutkanku," bukannya menjawab pertanyaan kyungsoo, chanyeol malah menatap kyungsoo dengan raut wajah kesal karena kyungsoo telah mengejutkannya.

"nde, mian" kyungsoo menunduk tak berani menatap chanyeol.

"Aish, sudahlah. Ayo kita kesana," chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangan kyungsoo untuk mengikutinya duduk di pinggir pantai.

"Pantai nya indah," gumam Kyungsoo tanpa sadar. Chanyeol menoleh sejenak, lalu kembali menatap ombak pantai didepannya.

"Dulu, aku sering datang kemari," ujar Chanyeol memulai obrolan.

"Sembilan tahun yang lalu, aku memiliki rumah di sekitar pantai ini, dan pantai ini menjadi tempat favoritku untuk bermain," sambung Chanyeol lagi.

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam mendengar cerita chanyeol, lidahnya kelu untuk mengeluarkan suaranya atau setidaknya bertanya sesuatu pada chanyeol. Maka dari itu ia hanya bisa diam mendengarkan tanpa mau menyela sedikitpun.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu," chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya ke samping menghadap kyungsoo.

"nde?" kyungsoo menoleh, sedikit terkejut karena chanyeol menatapnya begitu intens.

"Apa kau..." chanyeol sedikit menjeda ucapannya, "percaya pada cinta pertama?" tanya chanyeol.

 **DEG**

"Ci-cinta pertama?" cicit kyungsoo mengulang pertanyaan chanyeol.

"Hmm, apa kau percaya?" tanya chanyeol lagi.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari chanyeol, ia menatap ombak pantai di hadapannya dan mengangguk kecil membalas pertanyaan chanyeol.

"Jadi, siapa cinta pertamamu,?"

 **DEG**

Kyungsoo langsung menoleh menatap chanyeol yang sedari tadi tak berhenti memandangnya.

"Ke-kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Kyungsoo, mengabaikan detak jantungnya yang menggila karena pertanyaan yang di lontarkan namja tinggi di hadapannya itu.

Chanyeol menggidikkan bahunya acuh. "Aku hanya penasaran, kau mengatakan jika kau percaya pada cinta pertama, jadi mungkin saja kau memilikinya," jawab chanyeol asal.

"Jadi siapa cinta pertamamu?" sambung chanyeol lagi.

Kyungsoo tak menjawab, ia hanya terdiam memandangi chanyeol.

' _Aku bahkan tidak yakin dengan cinta pertamaku' batin kyungsoo._

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya bingung, karena saat ini kyungsoo sedang melamun sambil menatap wajahnya?

"Kyung," panggil chanyeol, sambil mengibas ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah kyungsoo.

"Hei, Do Kyungsoo. Kau melamun?" kyungsoo tersentak karena ucapan chanyeol barusan. Ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol.

"Ck~ aku pikir kau kerasukan," cibir Chanyeol, namun tak ditanggapi oleh makhluk kecil di sampingnya.

 **Kryukk kryukkk**

Chanyeol menoleh pada namja mungil disampingnya yang terlihat sedang memegangi perutnya.

"Kau lapar?" tanya chanyeol terkekeh geli.

Kyungsoo menoleh sambil mengusap tengkuknya canggung.

"i-itu.."

"Kajja," ajak chanyeol, menarik kyungsoo untuk beranjak dari duduknya, lalu menyelipkan jari jari mungil namja itu pada genggaman tangannya.

' _hangat' batin kyungsoo_ , sambil menatap tangannya yang di genggam chanyeol.

' _kenapa tangannya terasa sangat pas di genggamanku' batin chanyeol._

Mereka berjalan dengan tangan yang saling bertautan, mengabaikan detak jantung mereka yang mungkin saja menggila karena skinship kecil yang mereka lakukan.

.

#WhatIsLove#

.

Baekhyun menatap ramen di hadapannya malas, selera makannya hilang begitu saja saat mengetahui dari beberapa yeoja yang berbisik bisik jika mereka tadi pagi melihat chanyeol di gerbang sekolah bersama kyungsoo, lalu chanyeol menarik kyungsoo masuk kedalam mmobil mewahnya, entah apa yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua, yang pasti yeoja yeoja penggosip itu berspekulasi jika kyungsoo telah menggoda chanyeol, hingga chanyeol bersikap seperti itu.

 _'Apa mereka sedekat itu?' batin baekhyun_ , memikirkan ada hubungan apa antara chanyeol dan kyungsoo.

"Bisakah kalian tidak bergosip hal hal yang tidak penting?" suara itu, yah itu suara Kai, ia memarahi para yeoja yang sedang menggosipkan sepupunya dengan namja bermata bulat bernama Do kyungsoo.

Kai dan Sehun berjalan menghampiri meja baekhyun, dan duduk di hadapan namja cantik itu.

"Sudahlah jangan di pikirkan, yeoja memang biang gosip," celoteh Sehun, menenangkan baekhyun agar namja cantik itu tidak terlalu pusing memikirkan hubungan chanyeol dan kyungsoo. Bukan rahasia umum lagi diantara mereka jika baekhyun menyukai chanyeol. Kai dan Sehun tentu saja mengetahuinya, namun mereka mengabaikannya. Kenyataan memang pahit, ketika mengetahui orang yang kau cintai ternyata menyukai sahabatnya sendiri.

"Hmm benar yang dikatakan Sehun, lagipula tidak ada hubungan apa apa diantara chanyeol dan kyungsoo, kau tidak perlu khawatir" Kai menambahi.

"Ck~ apa yang sebenarnya kalian bicarakan?" Ketus Baekhyun.

"Baek~ kumohon jangan tersinggung, kami.." ucapan Sehun terputus karena Baekhyun meletakkan sumpitnya di meja dengan sedikit kasar.

"Aku sudah selesai," baekhyun langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya, ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan sedikit terburu buru.

Kai dan Sehun hanya pasrah menatap punggung namja cantik yang mereka cintai itu.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya di rooftop sekolah. Ia menangis, entah kenapa air mata itu jatuh mengalir begitu saja.

"huh, kenapa rasanya sakit sekali," baekhyun menepuk nepukan dadanya yang terasa sesak.

Sejujurnya baekhyun tahu apa yang terjadi antara chanyeol dan kyungsoo, tentu saja itu karena ia tidak sengaja melihat apa yang terjadi di gudang sewaktu chanyeol menerima hukumannya dari Jung Songsaenim.

Mereka berciuman, itulah yang baekhyun lihat. Saat itu baekhyun mencoba mengabaikan dan berjalan menjauhi gudang tersebut. Ia tidak mau hatinya semakin sakit. Maka dari itu ia mencoba memutuskan untuk melupakan kejadian itu dan bersikap seolah olah tidak terjadi apa apa, ia tidak ingin chanyeol merasa terbebani dengan perasaannya yang salah, ia cukup sadar diri karena pada kenyataannya chanyeol hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang sahabat, tidak lebih.

' _Aku mencintainya, tapi ia tidak pernah melihatku'_

 **GREP**

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget karena tiba tiba saja seseorang memeluk tubuhnya.

"Menangislah hyung, menangislah jika itu bisa menghilangkan pikiranmu yang sedikit terbebani,"

"Se-Sehun"

"Ne, ini aku. Biarkan aku memelukmu, Kau bisa menangis sepuas yang kau mau hyung. Aku disini bersamamu," bisik Sehun di telinga baekhyun.

Baekhyun membalas pelukan sehun, ia menangis dalam dekapan sehun.

"Sehun, hikss hiksss"

"Ya, aku di sini baek," Sehun mengelus rambut baekhyun sayang, ia terus melakukan itu sampai baekhyun tenang dalam dekapannya.

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya lalu menghapus air mata yang membanjiri pipi namja cantik yang ia cintai itu.

 **CUP**

Sehun mengecup kening baekhyun, membuat baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat. Hatinya sedikit berdesir ketika namja albino itu membisikkan sesuatu di depan wajahnya yang hanya berjarak kurang dari sepuluh _centimeter_.

"Saranghae" ungkap Sehun.

"Seharusnya kau melihatku, baekhyun hyung," lirih Sehun, sebelum menyatukan bibirnya diatas bibir ranum miliknya. Baekhyun cukup terkejut atas aksi nekat sehun, namun perlahan matanya ikut terpejam saat matanya melihat Sehun memejamkan matanya menikmati ciuman mereka.

.

#WhatIsLove#

.

Chanyeol dan kyungsoo berada disebuah restoran di sekitar pantai, mereka duduk berhadapan dan menikmati hidangan mereka masing masing. Chanyeol sedikit terkekeh pelan ketika melihat namja mungil bermata bulat itu makan, sepertinya kyungsoo benar benar lapar, itu terlihat bagaimana cara namja mungil itu makan dengan begitu lahap, seperti orang yang benar benar kelaparan.

"Pelan pelan saja, tidak akan ada yang mengambil makananmu," Chanyeol mendengus geli.

Kyungsoo berhenti mengunyah sejenak, ia menatap chanyeol dengan sedikit canggung.

 _'Aigo, kenapa ia malah terlihat imut dengan mata bulatnya itu' batin chanyeol gemas_.

"Mianhae," ujar Kyungsoo meminta maaf, dan itu membuat chanyeol tersadar dari pikiran anehnya barusan.

 _'Apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan, ck~ sadarlah Park Chanyeol' batinnya lagi,_ sambil menepuk nepuk pipinya agar tersadar dari pikiran aneh yang melintas begitu saja karena mata bulat namja di hadapannya itu.

Sebenarnya kyungsoo bingung melihat kelakuan chanyeol, namun ia mencoba mengabaikan dan tidak bertanya apapun pada namja tiang listrik itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa berada di dalam kamar mandi yang terkunci?" Chanyeol kembali membuka obrolan, ia bermaksud ingin menghilangkan suasana canggung di antara mereka, maklum saja, di awal pertemuan mereka kyungsoo merupakan target bully annya, lalu chanyeol juga melakukan sesuatu 'ekhem' yang membuatnya sedikit merasa bersalah pada namja mungil di hadapannya itu.

"Entahlah, pintu itu tiba tiba saja terkunci. Namun sebelumnya aku melihat tiga orang yeoja datang ke dalam kamar mandi, lalu keluar begitu saja. Aku berpikir mungkin mereka salah masuk kamar mandi, ketika melihatku mencuci muka di depan _wastafel_ "

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin berpikiran negatif, tapi tiba tiba saja saat aku ingin keluar, pintu utama kamar mandi itu terkunci." Jelas kyungsoo panjang lebar.

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti.

"Sepertinya mereka sengaja menguncimu di kamar mandi itu, karena aku sendiri melihat ada sebuah tulisan jika kamar mandi tempat kau terkurung di sana rusak," ujar Chanyeol santai.

"Mwo? Jinjja? Ta-tapi apa motif mereka melakukan itu padaku?" kyungsoo bertanya, entah pada siapa.

Chanyeol menggidikkan bahunya acuh "aku tidak tahu,"

Kyungsoo hanya mencebik, ia kesal karena baru sehari berada di sekolah itu, sudah ada saja yang iseng padanya. Oh sepertinya kyungsoo lupa jika chanyeol termasuk salah satunya.

"Chanyeol-ah, terimakasih karena telah menolongku semalam, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi jika tidak ada kau dan kai," ujar kyungsoo tersenyum, yang di balas Chanyeol dengan anggukan kecil.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa kau berada disana? Apa rumahmu searah dengan rumahku?" tanya kyungsoo tiba tiba membuat chanyeol tersedak oleh air liurnya sendiri.

"A-ahh itu, ya aku hanya kebetulan lewat saja," jawab chanyeol asal.

"Lalu Kai? Kenapa ia bisa tiba tiba datang?" tanya kyungsoo lagi.

"I-itu, aku menghubunginya untuk membantuku, karena aku tidak mungkin melawan mereka sendiri," ujar chanyeol kembali beralasan. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam tak menanggapi.

"Dimana kacamata mu?" Chanyeol mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dan sepertinya Kyungsoo terkejut karena Chanyeol tiba tiba bertanya seperti itu.

"Nde?" Kyungsoo baru sadar, jika ia tidak memakai kacamatanya.

"Ah, I-itu aku lupa membawanya," jawab kyungsoo sekenanya.

"Lagipula kau tidak perlu memakai kacamata itu lagi, kau terlihat manis tanpa kacamata itu," celetuk chanyeol tanpa sadar dengan ucapannya baru sadar.

"Mwoo?"

"Ah, aniya. Maksudku, kau terlihat berbeda jika tidak memakai kacamata, yah begitu maksudku," ralat Chanyeol setelah sadar dengan ucapannya tadi.

Mereka kemudian melanjutkan makan mereka dengan berbagai obrolan ringan , tanpa mereka sadari jika itu membuat mereka semakin dekat dan berhasil mengusir kecanggungan di antara mereka.

.

#WhatIsLove#

.

"Ke kantin bersama,?" tawar Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo yang telah selesai mengerjakan tugasnya menoleh ke arah chanyeol yang berada di sampingnya.

"Kau mengajakku?" tanya kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Ne, mereka sudah menunggu," balas chanyeol, lalu menatap kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kajja" kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya, di susul oleh chanyeol yang langsung merangkul bahunya menuju kantin.

Yah semenjak kepindahan kyungsoo sebulan yang lalu, ia jadi dekat dengan chanyeol dan teman temannya yang lain seperti Kai, Baekhyun, dan Sehun.

Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, bahkan tak terasa jika kyungsoo telah menjadi bagian dari mereka selama sebulan ini. Banyak yang tidak menyangka jika kyungsoo , orang yang pernah di bully oleh chanyeol, justru sekarang bersahabat dengan chanyeol, orang yang pernah membully nya. Kita tak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi ke depannya bukan? Namun itulah yang terjadi diantara mereka sekarang ini.

"Kalian kenapa lama sekali? Kau tidak tahu jika kami lapar hah?" gerutu Kai, ketika melihat chanyeol dan kyungsoo baru saja sampai di hadapan mereka.

Chanyeol mengabaikan Kai yang menggerutu, ia lebih memilih menarik kursi untuk kyungsoo duduki. Lihatlah bahkan chanyeol sekarang bersikap manis pada kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, kalian tunggu disini, Aku akan mentraktir kalian," ujar Chanyeol langsung berlari untuk mengantri makanan.

"Uri Chanyeol memang jjang," Kai mengangkat kedua jempolnya, bersorak heboh karena chanyeol mentraktirnya.

"Hentikan bodoh, kau membuatku malu," dengus Baekhyun menatap Kai yang berisik.

"Wae? Aku yang _exited_ , kenapa kau yang malu?" sinis Kai.

"Yak! Semua orang menatap ke arah meja kita bodoh," balas baekhyun tak kalah sinis.

"Aku tidak peduli," ujar Kai merong.

"Uri Chanyeol jjang"

"Uri Chanyeol jjang" Kai kembali bersorak heboh.

"Yakk! Kau ini !" baekhyun menjambak rambut Kai yang masih saja berisik.

"Yak! Yakk! Apa apaan ini, aw.. Lepaskan tanganmu nona kasar," teriak Kai sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan baekhyun dari rambutnya.

"Apa kau bilang? Nona? Aku namja, bodoh!" balas baekhyun masih dengan menjambak rambut Kai.

Semua orang yang menatapnya hanya geleng geleng kepala, termasuk chanyeol yang sepertinya sudah kembali dari antriannya dengan sebuah nampan ditangannya.

Sementara kyungsoo terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan mereka yang seperti kucing dan tikus.

"Sudahlah baek, lepaskan kai. Kasihan dia," kyungsoo mencoba merayu baekhyun yang masih belum mau melepaskan Kai.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskan bocah hitam ini," kata baekhyun tanpa mau menyudahi perdebatan kecil mereka.

"Jangan kekanakan hyung, lepaskan dia. Kau tidak kasihan padanya. Lihatlah wajah hitamnya memerah karena menahan sakit yang luar biasa karena kau terus menarik narik rambutnya" ujar Sehun menambahi.

"Yak! Kau sama sekali tidak membantu albino sialan," geram Kai.

"Yang di katakan kyungsoo dan sehun benar baek, lepaskan Kai, jangan kekanakan seperti itu, lihatlah kalian jadi pusat perhatian," ujar Chanyeol menimpali, ketika sampai di meja mereka sambil menaruh nampan yang berada ditangannya.

"Baiklah, kali ini aku melepasmu, lain kali kau tidak akan aku biarkan," ancam Baekhyun sambil melepaskan tarikannya pada rambut Kai.

Kai mengelus ngelus pelan bekas jambakan dari baekhyun, ia mendelik sebal pada baekhyun.

"Dasar anarkis," umpat Kai, membuat baekhyun menatapnya tajam.

"Yak!"

"Jangan mulai lagi baek," ujar Sehun jengah.

Baekhyun langsung terdiam dan menunduk, ia tidak mau menatap Kai di sebelah kirinya yang membuatnya kesal, lebih baik ia menatap Sehun yang berada di sebelah kanannya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita makan," ujar kyungsoo riang.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk, ia mengambil tempat duduk di samping kyungsoo, namun sebelum chanyeol berhasil duduk, sebuah tangan tiba tiba saja menghentikan pergerakannya dengan memeluknya erat dari belakang.

"Chanyeol-ah, bogoshipo"

.

.

.

.

 **TBC/END ?**

 _ **Kkkk~ ada yang nungguin ff ini?**_

 _ **Readers : gak ada.**_

 _ **Hehe, Maaf atas keterlambatan update, mungkin kalian semua udah lupa sama jalan ceritanya hehe.**_

 _ **Sebelumnya terimakasih buat yang udah mampir baca atau ternyata nungguin ff ini *bow***_

 _ **Makasih juga untuk yang sudah me review , mem favorite atau memfollow ff aneh ini. Gamshamnida.**_

 _ **So? Gimana ceritanya? Makin aneh? Mau di lanjut? Atau sampai sini aja :D**_

 _ **Tergantung review kalian ajadeh ya. Review kalian merubah segalanya :D.**_

 _ **Hm btw aku lebih suka lihat review kalian yang membangun, bukan hanya next thor, ceritanya blablabla. Aku lebih suka kritikan atau saran si menurutku, tapi yah terimakasih untuk yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mereview. Aku sangat menghargai Kok :3 hehe.**_

 _ **So.**_

 _ **Mind to review?**_

 _ **Xoxo.**_

 _ **ParkHyerin6194**_


End file.
